Revival of the Force
by Xxsithl0rdxX
Summary: Rey is forced to set out to find Luke Skywalker. She finally gets some answers to her troubled past and the rise of the fight of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a billionaire and own Star Wars sadly.

Chapter 1:

"It was finished. The Starkiller Base was destroyed and Kylo Ren defeated…For now. As Chewy landed the Falcon, I saw people cheering and hugging, except for Leia. _She must know about Han._ I thought, not believing it myself. Like Kylo had said, in the short time I'd known him he was like a father to me. We had a connection I couldn't quite explain. _Had._ I sighed at the thought and looked at Chewy, who looked as if he was unable to move. And for a moment, I thought I saw a tear escape and fall down his furry cheek. "It's going to be okay, Chewy" I tell him, putting a hand on his furry arm. Not sure I really believe the words coming out of my mouth. But I know it will make him feel just a little better if I just say something. He sighed, flipped a few switches and unbuckled his seat belt to face the Resistance. I looked out the window and spot Leia looking up at me. She gives me a small smile and it pushes me to greet her. As I walk down the ramp of the Falcon, I hear the cheering and laughing of the rest of the Resistance. A pang of grief hits my gut. _Han should be here to see all this. I should've just shot Kylo when I had the chance._ I think to myself, not knowing if anyone else knew of his death besides anyone who was on the mission, and Leia. The regret of just standing there watching Kylo stab him sinks into my soul. She walked towards me and outstretched her hand to hold mine and I took it hesitantly. "Please don't blame yourself for this, Rey. He knew what he was getting into", Leia said to me sadly. "I know", was all that I was able to say. She took me into her arms and we hugged. Minutes passed and then I suddenly jolt at the memory of Finn. "Is Finn okay?" I gasp, my voice suddenly going hoarse. Leia looked at the ground and back at me. _Oh no…_ "He will be alright, but he is in a coma. We don't know when he will come to, but I will take you to him" she says in a steady voice; which makes me feel uneasy. She seemed to have more to say but she was holding back. We walked through the crowd of pilots, medics and officers celebrating; people patting me on the back and congratulating me. _Why do I feel so horrid then?_ As Leia stops in a cold, silver room, I stand next to her and I gape. _Oh God…_ Finn is lying on a silver table in cleaned clothes with cords and tubes connecting him to machines that emit horrid beeping sounds. A nurse puts a hand on my shaking shoulder and says, "He will be alright, you know. His body just needs time to recover" I look at her and give a weak smile. _I wish things were that simple._ Suddenly, I hear an unfamiliar beeping from a droid. BB-8 zoomed past me and stopped in front of a droid I'd never seen before. As I looked at the Droid more closely, I realized that it was the same droid from my force vision. I walked over next to C-3P0, who seemed to be having a casual conversation with it. As we all gathered around this white and blue droid, C-3P0 cried out, "R2-D2 says he has the rest of the map to Master Skywalker!" The droid moved past me and into the center of the room and projected a huge map that had one piece missing. We all gasp in realization. BB-8 rolled in front of Poe and said something to him hurriedly. Poe placed the missing piece into his compartment and BB-8 rolled next to R2-D2 and projected the missing piece into the empty spot. Leia looks at me and I give her a confused look. "Rey will be going to find Luke", she says matter-of-factly. I gasped. "What? No, why me, General Leia?" I asked her in hushed voice, not wanting to create a scene. She gave me an uneasy look. She pointed to the thick line on the map, "At the end of this line, all your questions will be answered"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's POV

 _Chapter 2:_

As I sat in my bunk, Leia's words buzzed in my head. _All your questions will be answered._ Does Luke know who my parents are? Or why they left me on Jakku? Anger suddenly flashed in my chest. How could they just leave me there to die knowing I had the Force? Kylo's words crept into my mind. _The scavenger…_ My eyes began to water, which made me angrier. _I cannot let them see me cry. Pull yourself together, Rey._ Then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I say steadily. It was Leia.

"The Falcon is prepared for your departure and Chewy is ready" she said passively. The look in her eyes told me she knew I had started to cry.

"Thank you for notifying me" I said and she gave a small smile and shut the door. I let out the air I didn't realize I was holding and began to collect my things.

When I arrive at the launch bay, there is a throng of people waiting for Chewy and I. R2-D2 and BB-8 stand by my side and hold out the two pieces of the map to me. My heart begins to race. I turn to Leia and say, "I can't believe we are going to bring Luke home…I hope" I quietly say. She nods her head. I can't help but ask her the questions that kept me up the night before.

"Do you think he knows who my family is and where they are? Or why they left me on Jakku?" I asked her in a rushed voice, trying to keep it steady. She chuckles at me and anxiety blooms in my chest. "Oh Rey, be patient. Luke will tell you all you need to know" She tells me. I sigh and give her a light hug and walk up the Falcon ramp.

When I get settled into my bunk on the Falcon, I begin getting curious. Chewy had said it would take hours to get to end of the map so I had to find something to do. I walked to the center of the Falcon to do the only thing I knew best. Scavenge. _I wonder if Luke was ever on this ship._ I think to myself, as I start going through the main table of the Falcon. Suddenly, something catches my eye. I pick up what looks like a round droid with a red button. _Hmm…_ I pressed the button and the ball levitated in thin air and I gasped. For a minute it just floated there but then it began to make a strange sound and suddenly it blasted me with a laser. I yelped in pain and it blasted me again. I began to get angry but something clicked into my head. _The lightsaber. Hmm._ As I went to my bunk to retrieve it, the thing followed me and blasted me again. Then, I swung my arm behind me and yelled, "STOP" and the blaster went the other direction into the wall. I gasped. _Did I just do that?..._

I stood in the hallway staring at my hand. _I guess I am stronger than I thought._ After i got the lightsaber, I stood in front of the ball. "alright, bring it on" I said to it. Then, it projected another blaster in my direction. I blocked it with the lightsaber and hope filled my chest. _Hey, I actually got the hang of thi-_ Suddenly; I felt another blast to my arm. "Alright, that's enough for today" I said grumpily. Then, I settled into the chairs surrounding the main table and slept for the remainder of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's POV

 _Chapter 3:_

I woke to a sudden jerk of the ship and cried out in pain as I landed on the solid metal flooring. _Shit…we must've landed hard._ I heard Chewy yelling from the cockpit and I ran to see what was going on.

"Chewy, what is it!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

"Rrrrrrr-ghghghghgh" He said emphatically as he pointed out the window. _No way. This can't be real!_ I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The same island I had dreamt about for years was sitting in front of my eyes. I blinked three times and pinched my arm to see if I was still asleep in the chair. _This is unbelievable._ It felt as if hours past when Chewy finally broke my trance, "Ghghghgh" he said as he began to leave the cramped cockpit.

"Alright, alright, Chewy. Let's go" I said to him as I was trying to keep up with fast pace. I couldn't help but let my mind race. _I wonder what answers Luke has for me._

"Do you think he knows we are here?" I asked Chewy.

"Rrrr-gh" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. _What if he doesn't want me here?_

Chewy opened the ramp and nudged me onto it. My heartbeat quickened. "You aren't tagging along?.." I asked him anxiously.

"Ghghghh" he said as he gave me my bag, staff, and Luke's lightsaber. _Okay, I can do this. I can do this._ I nodded at him and walked down the ramp of the Falcon. As I looked up into the mountains, I thought about the Force. _It is in every living being._ I breathed deeply and took in my surroundings. _You can feel it all around you._ I suddenly heard a distant voice to my right. _Feel the Force, Rey._ I gasped audibly.

"Luke? Is that you? Where are you?" I yelled. There was no response. I sighed and continued up the stairs.

As the sun began to get lower and lower, my anxiety grew and grew. _Oh god, Luke. Where are you?_ I began to believe I would never find him; until I began to recognize my surroundings. _My dreams. I know this place._ Then, I felt as if the Force itself was directing my way. I knew which steps to take and which turns to make and suddenly, there was a cloaked being standing next to the ledge of the rocky cliff. I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. As I got closer, the being began to turn. I wanted to say something, but no words came out of my mouth. The cloaked being turned around to face me and lifted the hood. _It's him…finally!_ All I could do was grab the lightsaber, and hold it out for the Last Jedi…Luke Skywalker.

"I was told this belongs to you"

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, Rey. I was beginning to worry about you" He said in a raspy voice. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide with shock.

"Me? What have you been waiting for? I have been on Jakku for as long as I can remember" I said quickly, my mouth suddenly going dry. My eyes began to water and my heartbeat was pounding so loud I was sure that he could hear.

"You sound just like your mother" he said quietly. The air suddenly left my lungs and I thought I was going to faint. _He knows my mother. He knows her, how? Where did she go? Why did she leave me on Jakku?_

"You have many questions, Rey. Your mind is quite cluttered, come" he said sternly and I absent-mindedly followed him. It felt like ages as we walked around the island when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and remembered where I was. My anxiety began to kick in again but I needed a level head to get through this. I breathed in deeply and listened to my surroundings. _Relax, Rey, relax._

"Very good, you know how to control your emotions already. You're more powerful than I thought" Luke said and pride filled my chest. He stopped at a massive overlook and sat on a rock beside me.

"Alright, you may ask me whatever you would like"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Thank you all so much for following and favoriting :) I am so grateful for all of you! I am trying to write a couple chapters a week so please be patient. Enjoy!

-H

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_

 _This is the end, isn't it Grandfather? Please forgive me…I didn't finish it. I couldn't finish it._ I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as the ground cracked around me. _I've killed my father, but it's not what I thought it would be…_ as I laid in the snow, I thought about my life and what I've done. Part of me felt proud and wanted to finish my mission, but the other part of me felt alone, and guilty. I've abandoned my only family and murdered my own father. I let out a sigh in frustration. _I did what I had to do, he was holding me back_. I thought, trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do. I missed my mother, and Chewy, and Luke. _Luke._ I heard the stories that he disappeared, and how no one –not even my parents- knows where he is. _Because of me._ "NO!" I yelled to vast emptiness of wilderness around me. _The Dark Side is where I belong, as Kylo Ren. Ben Solo is dead._ I scolded myself for feeling guilty about what I've done. _This is all for you, Grandfather. Please be proud of me._

Suddenly, as I lay dying in the snow, I heard a ship flying low towards me. "Commander!" I heard a woman yell. As the ship neared me, I saw that Captain Phasma was standing on the open ramp of the ship. I lifted my hand to her and she pulled me aboard. "Sir, you are badly injured and in need of medical attention" she said to me sternly. I wanted to refuse but I knew that I would bleed out and die if I didn't, so all I did was nod my head to agree. Then, after officers began addressing my wounds, I heard a voice. _Come back to the Light, Ben._ My heart began to race and I frantically started looking around the small room. _Use the Force for good, Ben._ I heard the voice again and I knew immediately whose voice it was. As I looked to the far corner of the room, I saw a small cloaked being. "Yoda?" I said quietly and sunk into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

As I sat just an arm's length away from the last Jedi in the entire galaxy, my mind was racing. I had a million questions to ask and so little time. "How did you know my mother?" I asked him, trying to keep my words steady. Even though there's a storm raging inside my body. "Your mother was…" he took a breath and looking as if he was clearing his mind. He sighed. "Your mother is my wife, Mara Jade".

I felt numb, my ears ringing and my body threatening to fall over and faint. "Your my fathe-?" I stumbled backwards. My world crashing was around me, my family was alive and they left me on that godforsaken planet? All those years of wondering and weeping, for what? Anger bubbled up in my chest and tears threatened to fall. "How could you?!" I screamed. "I was so alone, why didn't you want me?" Silent tears ran down my face and my body began to tremble. I felt his presence get closer and I twitched at his hand on my shoulder. "We did what we thought was best for you, Rey. We were married against the Jedi Council ruling and the Sith Lord was getting stronger and we had to keep you safe. Your mother and I wanted to go back to get you, but when Knights of Rey began killing off the Jedi…" he said sadly. "Is my mother dead?" I asked, knowing what his response will be but not wanting it to be true. He sighed and looked at the ground, "Yes. Your mother was killed when we battled the Knights of Ren." I choked back a sob and covered my face with my hands. I needed to stay in control of my emotions, but memories of my childhood began rising from my broken soul.

I stood up suddenly and began walking away from the cliffs edge to gain a steady head. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Minutes ticked by and I took one last breath before going back to the rock next to Luke.

"So…What should I call you?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood. Luke chuckled. "I suppose you can call me Father, if you feel comfortable with it" he said lightly with a hint of hope in his voice. I smiled, "Yes, I'd like that very much"

As the sun dipped below the mountains, I realized that Chewy was still back at the ship. "Oh my gosh! Chewy!" I gasped. "We must to get back to base. Leia is probably wondering where we are" I said frantically. Luke paused, then smiled at me and said, "She knows we're okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh. I'm sorry it took me so long to update :( School and work have been quite demanding. Thank you to all who have been reviewing, it means a lot to me! Enjoy :)

 _Chapter 5:_

I awoke to the beeping of machines and humming of a starship. I opened my eyes only to find myself face to face with the oldest Jedi master, Yoda.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why are you here, Yoda? To kill me?"

His mouth flattened into an unimpressed line.

"Here to kill you I am not, Ben. Here to give you a warning, I am. Hmmm?" he said cryptically.

"Maybe I should kill you then" I said to him angrily through my teeth.

"Kill me, you cannot, for Force spirit, I am. Already dead, I am" He said to me passively.

"Trying to break out, the light inside of you is. Yeeeesss. Your grandfather died before, to light he turned back. Much to think about, you have, yes. Hmmm?"

Before I could say another word, he vanished. "LIAR!" I yelled into the emptiness of the room. _You're still on the Dark Side, aren't you Grandfather? He's is lying just to break us apart._

Anger simmered in my chest and Captain Phasma broke my trance by entering my room, "Sir, we are approaching Supreme Leader Snoke's base" My stomach suddenly twisted into knots. _He knows what I have been feeling._ "Excellent. Bring me my mask" I said to her sternly, attempting to bury the anxiety I was feeling.

* * *

As my Father and I approached the ship, I heard Chewbacca yell something unintelligible. "Rrrrrrr-ghghghghgh!" He suddenly grabbed Luke and held him in place against his chest. "I missed you too, Chewy" Luke told him, and I swore I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Alright, lets get going. Im sure Leia is growing anxious" Luke said sternly. We entered the Falcon and Luke grabbed Chewy's arm and said, "I am so sorry about Han…"

"Rghgh…" Chewy said softly. Luke suddenly looked ill, "This is all my fault, you two shouldn't have come"

My heart sunk into my stomach and a wave of panic washed over me.

"But Father, you cant leave us, the Rebels need you!" I blurted out. "I need you…" My voice barely over a whisper. Luke looked down and pulled out his lightsaber. Suddenly, blue light shot from the handle.

"Alright, lets go" Luke said sternly and Chewy ran to the cockpit to start the ship.

I couldn't help but run to him and pull him into a hug. _I actually have a family._ Luke jerked me away and yelled, "Rey! You need to be more careful! Lightsabers are very dangerous"

"I-I'm sorry, Father" I stuttered, too shocked to say anything else.

Luke sighed and sat at the table in front of us. "Sit down, Rey" and I obeyed. Anxiety bloomed in my stomach.

"How long have you known about your gift?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Uhh, a few days maybe?.." I said awkwardly, almost ashamed that I hadn't known for long.

"What? A few days? Oh, Rey, there is so much I need to teach you." He said. I couldn't read how he was feeling and I wished he wasn't angry that I hadn't been training. _In my defense, I have been on Jakku for basically my whole life._ I sighed and rested my head against the table and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. "Rey, we have arrived at the Rebel base" I looked up to see Luke, my father, looking down at me. I jumped up and stretched slightly, regretting the position I had slept in. As Chewy was lowering the ramp, Luke reached into his cloak and handed his lightsaber out to me "I believe this belongs to you, Padawan"


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning beautiful people! Luckily, my class was cancelled so I decided to type out another chapter. The album _Star Wars Headspace_ inspired this chapter, you guys should check it out! Anyway, I hope you guys have a great Friday the 13th! Enjoy :)

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

As I anxiously put on my uniform, I wondered what my mother was doing. _Probably bossing Rebels around._ I chuckled at the thought. I felt Capitan Phasma give me a look. She had her full uniform on but I could still feel her eyes on me. "Captain" I said to her, not needing to turn my head to look at her.

"Commander", she cleared her throat and turned her head quickly. I could feel her heart beat quickening and the heat from her face emanated from her mask. That is a reason why I hated this "gift" as the Jedi Council called it so many years ago. I could feel every movement and hear every breath from anyone in my proximity; it cluttered my head and made it hard to focus.

 _How did you do this, Grandfather?_ It was only 0900 and I was exhausted. Listening to every officers heartbeat and footstep, and _almost_ every thought. That was one thing I could control with ease.

"Commander, we have arrived" Phasma said quickly. I did not want to speak so I grunted in response.

"I will assemble the Stormtroopers" she said as she turned to leave. As I stood alone in the bridge, I realized how alone I actually was. I had no friends, no one to trust. I went to the ramp to leave the ship and I considered confiding my fears and secrets in Phasma.

* * *

Chewy landed the ship with ease and I stood at the top of the ramp unable to move. Luke stood next to me and put his mechanical hand on my shoulder. "Now you don't have to go back to Jakku" he said, giving me a soft smile. I let out a breath, realizing his words.

"All those years of waiting…" I trailed off, distracted by unhappy and lonely memories. _I wonder if Kylo feels this lonely._

"This is your home now" Luke said louder, waving his arm, gesturing to the vast Rebel base. Pride filled my chest. _I have a family now._

"Luke!" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Leia!" Luke yelled back and met his sister in the middle of the runway. Watching them embrace made me thankful I had listened to my instincts to not sell BB-8 back on Jakku and I scrunched my nose at the thought of still being on Jakku alone. Suddenly, a medical assistant ran to my side. My stomach dropped as she told me to follow her.

 _Finn…_

* * *

I stood frozen in front of Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room door, almost afraid of what I would find on the other side. I felt Captain Phasma's familiar presence stop next to me and I took a breath.

"Sir?" she said. "Would you like a moment, or proceed?"

Anger flashed in my chest and across my face as I turned to glare at her. How dare she think I was so weak?

"Open the door, Captain" I spit at her. _How dare she?_

She opened the door and I stormed inside. My heart was pounding but not because of fear, but anger. I let it take over and I felt the Dark Side swirling around me.

"Kylo…" Snoke said in a deep, powerful voice. He isn't as big as he was on the hologram, but he was still frightening and powerful here in front of me.

"Supreme Leader Snoke" I said in my strongest voice and bowed my head.

"Have you felt it?" He said. My brow pinched together and I tried to feel what he was feeling.

"No…" I said, confused and anxiously.

"Your uncle has rejoined with the Rebels"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Why hasn't anyone told me?" I turned to glare at my Captain again. I wanted to get a reaction but she stood tall.

 _Why didn't I feel it?..._

"It seems that your _little friend_ blocked your senses" He said, condescending me. _Yoda…_

"DAMN IT" I yelled. I grabbed for my lightsaber, preparing for another violent attack but attempted to compose myself.

"This won't get in the way. The old man was away for too long" I snarled.

"Your cousin might." Snoke told me with venom in his voice.

"My cousin?" I staggered over my words. _The girl? My cousin?_ "How do you know? Jedi knights are forbidden to procreate" I questioned, not believing it but partly hoping it was true.

"Well it seems we have a Jedi that didn't follow the rules" he said, talking down to me as if I were in my fifth year. I grunted, having nothing to say. "For you to continue your training, you must exterminate our little problem"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get another word out, Snoke began to force choke me; my feet dangling as he was holding me a foot above the ground.

"For you to continue your training you must assassinate your persistent and problematic family. Just like your father did before you!" He yelled. "Just like I murdered your aunt, and you murdered your father. Kill them ALL"

The room around me was going black but Snoke released me and threw me against the iron wall. As he turned to leave, I heard him say, "You are foolish and deserve the same death your father had" and the room went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow guys. It has been too long! I was having the worst writers block but then **BAM** here's Chapter 7. I love you guys so so much. Thank you for all your support! I promise I will start publishing more often hehe. Enjoy! Again, I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. I only wish I do :(

Chapter 7:

Walking to Finn's room, my heart sunk into my stomach and as always, my mind went to the worst case scenario. _I hope he is alright…_ As I turned the corner, I nearly jumped a foot in the air. "FINN!" I yelled as I hurdled myself towards him. He braced for my landing on his bed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh my gosh, you're awake! How are you? Will you be okay?" I asked quickly as even more questions flooded my mind. _Does he know about Luke? Kylo?_ He laughed and pulled away slowly. "Doctor said I'd make a full recovery in a couple weeks" He said with his pearly white smile. A few seconds later, his smile faded. "They said I'm lucky to be alive…" he said seriously. "I should've died, Rey" He said, looking at me straight in the eye. My stomach lurched and a chill ran through me imagining Finn dead. The look on my face must have given my thoughts away. "Hey hey, it's okay. I'm alive, Rey. Sitting here talking to you, I'm not sure how but I'm okay" Finn said cheerfully. I put my hand on his cheek and thought about our crazy adventure together; from finding on me Jakku to sneaking onto the Star Killer Base with Han and Chewy. _Han._ I gasped audibly as my hand flew to my mouth. "Rey, what is wrong?" Finn said, his voice flooded with panic. "Han…" I said, my voice just barely a whisper. It was silent for a few moments. I felt Finn's eyes bearing into me as I let a single tear fall down my cheek. "He's gone. Kylo…killed him." I muttered to him. "He knew the dangers of confronting Kylo, Rey. He knew" Finn said. I shook my head and scrubbed the tear away with my palm. "It was my fault. I should've seen it coming. Especially with my stupid powers" I said as anger bubbled in my chest. _I should've known._ I got up from the bed suddenly and paced the room. "I could've stopped him. I COULD HAVE!" I yelled. A nurse was about to enter the room but I slammed the door in her face with just the swing of my hand. Finn just stared at me in shock as I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, burying my head in my hands as I sat on the cold tile. _I failed you Han._

I didn't know how much time had passed when I looked back up at Finn. His gaze was so intense that I thought he would bore a hole through my middle. "Come here, Rey" He said softly. I felt as if I was in a trance with how obedient I was. When I sat on the bed next to him he wrapped his strong arms around me and I had never felt so safe in my life. "I'm always going to be here for you, Rey. No matter what happens, I'll always be here." He whispered as a tear ran down my cheek. "I'm so scared. I'm scared of what is going to happen to us. To the rebels..." I trailed off in thought as I leaned into him more. He looked at me with that same intense look that turns my stomach into knots. "I am too." He said as he brought his lips to mine. My eyes opened so wide I thought they would pop out of my skull. The kiss was awkward and stiff at first but as my heart began to beat faster, my eyes slowly closed. I felt his hand on my cheek and the heart monitor connected to Finn began to beep rapidly. Suddenly, a nurse barged into the room with Leia and we jumped apart. "What do you think you two are doing?!" Leia yelled. I opened my mouth to defend what she saw but the look on her face convinced me that there was no use. "You'd BETTER not let your father find out about this. Now go to your room and clean up for the conference" She warned, pointing at the door towards my room. As I got up to leave I looked back at Finn, not finding the words to say goodbye. So I turned and followed my aunt out the door.

* * *

When I woke, my head was pounding and I was alone. _Thank God._ As I looked around the room I had obviously been placed in, I felt something strange. Not a presence in the room with me, but a powerful anger. _The girl..._ The wheels in my head began to turn. I didn't have to kill her, just the rest of her _rebel scum_. If I could turn her to the Dark Side, nobody could stop us. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. "Who is there?" I said sternly; there was a pause. "Commander, we have orders to depart within the hour" It was Captain Phasma. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and opened the door with a flick of my wrist. "Ah yes, Captain. I will be on the bridge shortly" I said sharply. "Yes, Commander"She replied and turned on her heel to leave. I sat on the edge of my bed contemplating turning my newfound cousin to the Dark Side. _She's weak. Like you once were._ I grinned at the thought of having two Sith Lords on the Dark Side. _Oh Grandfather, you would be proud._

Hours later, we got a blip on the radar. I had been feeling a stronger presence of the Light so I knew that this was a Rebel pilot. "Commander, I believe we have a Rebel ship in sight. Should we shoot?"An officer asked. My eyes grew wide with anger as I yelled, "NO. We need him alive to tell us where their base is!"The officer gulped and with a shaky hand, disengaged the proton torpedoes aimed at the fighter. I took a deep breath and focused on the pilot inside. _Fly to this ship._ Quickly, the fighter pilot began to turn around and fly towards our ship. "Open the hangar" I said sternly and I turned to the hangar. I forced open the door to the fighter jet and pulled out the pilot. He began to beg for his life and explain that he didn't know how he got there. "Stop begging, you pathetic Rebel" I spat at him. "IF you wish to survive, you'll tell me where your base is" I said to him. The man suddenly was calm as he said "I will NEVER give up the location of the Rebellion!" I rolled my eyes as I brought my hand to his face. "What are you-" He was cut off by the Force rummaging through his head. He screamed as I forcefully took the information I needed. The pilot passed out and dropped to the floor with a _thud_. I turned suddenly back to the bridge to input the coordinates to the Rebel base.

As we approached the outskirts of the base, I felt a familiar presence. _Mother._ I scoffed at the thought of her. The one who sent me away just like all the other force children. The one who will never understand the Dark Side and it's beauty. "Commander, when we will be invading the Rebel base? The stormtroopers are becoming...restless." Captain Phasma said carefully. I paused. _I want her to feel me here._ "We will wait until daybreak" I said quickly as I walked towards my sleeping chamber. I opened and shut my door with just a flick of my wrist. _I wish the girl could see how good it is on the Dark Side._ Suddenly, I had an idea. I would send her a vision of how the darkness feels. How the power feels. _Let's see how she feels about the Light after I show her this_. I sat in the middle of my floor and began to focus my energy on the girl. My cousin, Rey.


End file.
